Focal Point
by faded-winter
Summary: Josh Washington was not Sam's first choice when it came to searching for a new roommate, but rent is due and she can't afford to be picky. Adjusting to living with an almost-stranger is easier said than done, especially when she can't shake the suspicion that he's hiding a dark and dangerous secret that could put them both in grave danger. Inspired by the Roommate!AU prompt.


_Leave our troubles in the sand_

 _and when the sun comes up,_

 _we'll be nothing but dust_

 _Just the outlines of our hands_

 _ **tomorrow/daughter  
**_

* * *

 _Monday, October 5th, 2015_

 _Bowman Park_

 _10_ _:46 AM_

Sam's sneakers pounded rhythmically against the flat surface of the sidewalk as she jogged down her usual pathway. She grimaced from the exertion as she wove through the park, wispy strands of honey blonde hair escaping her ponytail and clinging to her shining skin. Her earbuds blared music in her ears, downing out the sounds of her furious steps and haggard breathing. Her lungs suddenly ached for air and she forced herself to slow to a brisk walk, trying desperately to catch her breath. Any other morning, she could run circles around the entire two-mile track with her eyes closed, but her mind buzzed with far too much anxiety for her to be at the top of her game. She exhaled wearily and swiped the red sleeve of her running jacket across her forehead before continuing along the snaking pathway. Sam nervously checked her watch.

 _Just over an hour now._

At noon, she'd be meeting with what must have been the tenth roommate candidate that week. Sam had honestly lost count of how many she'd interviewed over the course of the past month. Her best friend and now ex-roommate Ashley had received her acceptance letter to her university of choice two months ago, full ride. Crest Point University was well over an hour's commute away, and Ashley weighed her options for a solid week before deciding to promptly move into the dorms on campus just in time for the Fall term. A dream come true for her, no doubt, and while Sam was absolutely elated for her, she'd been scrambling to find a replacement for her ever since.

A guilt-ridden and overly apologetic Ashley had already paid for half of an extra month's rent for Sam's troubles, and offered to pay this month's as well if she didn't find anyone to room with in time. Although Sam's pride would never allow for that, she was more than grateful for the offer. Sam wished she could make it on her own, but she'd have to find a steady, full-time job to support the rent alone. Her part-time at Stella's was not going to cut it. A new roommate was her only solution if she wanted to moving back in with her mom and little brother across town until she could afford a measly one-bedroom. Her pride would _definitely_ not allow that, not in this lifetime. As if on cue, the rent's looming due date flashed in her mind like an ugly neon beacon, and Sam forced herself into a jog once again to fight off the incoming stress.

 _Breathe, Sammy._

She began to pray that this meeting would go differently than all the others had. If Sam had a dollar for every time she'd met with someone who gave her an "I'll let you know", or, "I'm going to think about it and get back to you", she'd never have to worry about paying rent again. The most recent candidate, a college graduate named Ethan, called her last night and asked to meet so that they could discuss the apartment. He seemed eager and serious, so Sam arranged a meeting at Stella's, putting her last sliver of hope into this guy. Time was running out. This was her last chance. Sam tackled the remainder of the path with only moderate difficulty and headed back in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

 _Sam's Apartment_

 _11:02 AM_

Despite that morning's early chill, she was damp with sweat by the time she returned, and she hopped in the shower the minute she got back. She had just under an hour and got ready as swiftly as she dared, refusing to give herself time to overthink herself into panic again. She focused on the dull ache in her muscles from her morning run as she applied a thin layer of makeup. A little lipgloss and mascara and she looked good as new. She battled with her hair for the remainder of her prep time before deciding it looked less messy pulled out of her face. She secured it into a tight bun and practiced a few welcoming smiles in the mirror.

 _You can do this, Sam._

Sam dressed herself and made sure she looked nothing less than presentable before checking the time again. Still too much to spare. Sam's reflection frowned.

"Might as well get there early, then," she grumbled under her breath, eyeing her cherry red bike from where it rested against her closet door. Unable to quiet her nerves, she took hold of her bike and decided to ride to the restaurant.

The promise of autumn hung in the air and brushed her cheeks as she rode. Stella's was a quiet, family owned restaurant a little over a mile down the way, an easy eight minute venture by bike, twelve by foot. Her ex-girlfriend Paige had worked there with her sister and convinced Sam to apply right after she graduated high school two years back. Even when they split and Paige quit, Sam remained, far too fond of Stella's to find work elsewhere. She worked part-time four to five days out of the week and earned good money. She'd _die_ before quitting. Or, in this case, _move_.

* * *

 _Stella's_

 _11:39 AM_

Sam locked her bike in the bike rack out front and pocketed the key before heading through the double doors of the quaint restaurant. Stella's as welcoming as ever, complete with its crème-colored walls, bubbly staff, and quote plaques to inspire positivity hanging in nearly every nook and cranny. Soft music blended with the clinking of silverware against china and she headed directly towards the front counter where she'd spotted her boss working behind the register. Angie, her ex's older sister, was only a few years her senior and had taken over the business when Sam got the waitressing job. Angie was tall and slender, sporting a short, curly black bob with glasses to match. She was as smart as she was pretty and Sam had nothing but respect for her.

"Hey, Ang. How's it going?" Sam asked with a smile, resting her arms on the counter.

Angie smiled warmly in greeting, flashing a row of perfectly white teeth. She didn't seem surprised in the slightest to see her. "Samantha, fancy seeing you here on your day off..."

Sam laughed softly at her sarcasm. Everyone knew Sam practically lived at Stella's. When she wasn't working there, she was eating, studying, or visiting with friends. It was the only restaurant in town that offered a wide variety of vegan items on their menu, part of the reason why she loved it so much. "I'm here on strict roommate business, Ang."

Angie's eyebrows shot up. " _Another_ one? Jesus, Samantha, I figured you would have found someone by now." Angie shook her head in disbelief as she stepped out from behind the counter and led Sam to an empty booth.

Sam sighed in agreement. "I'm telling you, Angie. If this guy doesn't bite, I give up. Goodbye hope, hello one-bedroom."

"Well, good luck," Angie flashed a hopeful smile and adjusted her glasses as Sam slid into the booth. "Craving your usual?"

"Just coffee for now, thanks." Distracted, Sam glanced over at the entrance, scanning the faces of each stranger that entered the restaurant. No one looked even remotely like a college guy named Ethan.

"You got it. See you Wednesday, okay?" Angie grinned and clicked her pen before heading back to the front.

Sam took out her iPod and stuck her earbuds back in her ears, too antsy to wait in silence. She idly flipped through her songs, glancing at her phone for any messages. Nothing. No new messages from Ethan or anyone else. She had about fifteen minutes until he promised to show. Angie returned with her coffee and slid it towards her and Sam hastily removed the lid, adding a significant amount of sugar to the steaming, black liquid. She stirred in a soy-based creamer next and nodded in time to the music that hummed in her ears. While she replaced the lid, her eyes lifted to the door once more, just as a young guy close to her age stepped through the doors.

 _Is that him? Is he early, too?_ Sam took a breath and stood, coffee clutched tightly in her grip, deciding to greet him.

"Ethan?" Sam called out curiously. The man only glanced in her direction before heading for a separate table where another girl sat. Not Ethan.

"Sam?"

Startled, Sam whirled towards the voice, only to slam into whoever it belonged to. The cardboard coffee cup she held crushed between them with a _crack_ and coffee instantly flooded over the both of them. She let out a groan of frustration as the hot liquid washed over her front, soaking into her tan sweater. "Gee, thanks a lot, buddy..!" She hissed, her voice laced with dangerous sarcasm, and she yanked her earbuds out of her ears. She diverted her glare from the soaking mess that had become of her sweater up to the perpetrator, stopping cold the second she recognized his steady smirk.

"Normally, I'd say 'glad I bumped into you', but I think your sweater would disagree." He chuckled, gesturing to his own shirt, smirk ever-broadening. "And mine."

" _Josh?!_ " Sam gaped up at him with wide, disbelieving. Josh Washington, Ashley's boyfriend's best friend. She hadn't seen him in almost a _year_ _._

"You know, uh, for the record, you probably would have heard me come up if you didn't have your headphones in."

Sam's cheeks blazed with embarrassment. "Ha-ha, very funny..." she muttered, patting at the stain with some of the napkins he offered her. Her stomach knotted and she swallowed hard, unable to keep herself from recalling their last encounter well over seven months ago. He was taller than she remembered, towering over her by at least a foot, and twice as handsome. He was dressed in a plaid button up shirt with a gray beanie to match, mastering the comfortable yet magazine-worthy look in a way that only he could. Her eyes traced the panes of his olive-toned face and subconsciously committed it to memory, unable to believe how much time had passed since they'd last seen each other.

Josh stared pointedly at the brown stain soaking into the cashmere of her sweater. "That's gonna stain, you know."

She shrugged and returned to her booth, setting the crushed paper cup back onto the table. "Gives it charm, don't you think?" she muttered sarcastically as she checked her phone for the hundredth time. It was already past noon. No new messages. She felt her nerves return and she forced herself to sit, turning her attention to Josh. "What brings you all the way out here?"

He slid into the booth across from her, hands tucked casually into his jean pockets. "I was in town. Decided to grab lunch and see if I could weasel a discount out of one of your hot coworkers." He pursed his lips as he looked her over, as if trying to determine the source of her budding anxiety. "What about you, hot date?"

Sam rolled her eyes, unable to keep herself from grinning as he suggestively waggled his brows at her. "Don't be stupid. I'm supposed to be meeting with someone who's interesting in being roommates." She rubbed her temples, wishing she'd gotten to the chance to drink some of her coffee before it went to waste.

"Ash finally moved out, huh? Chris mentioned something about that," Josh said, focusing on the flattened coffee cup that sat between them.

"I've been interviewing people left and right for over a month. No one's committing." She paused, looking up at Josh once more. "This guy called me last night out of the blue. He's my best bet right now."

"Ah," he remarked, nodding. "Mind if I wait with you, then? Make sure said guy's not a crazy axe-murderer and all?"

Sam sat back in her seat, shooting him a look. "Shouldn't you be in class and _not_ worrying about babysitting me?"

Josh's expression suddenly morphed into something unreadable and he seemed to stiffen under her scrutiny. "I dropped out after the accident."

"Oh." _Shit._ Sam wanted to kick herself. She remembered Ashley telling her that Josh's sisters had been killed in a car accident seven months ago and had quit school as a result. She and Josh weren't close, and she'd been out of state when it happened, but she still felt like scum for forgetting. "I'm sorry."

In an instant, his grin returned, and he shook his head. "Don't be. Who needs school, am I right? I'm a free man, Sammy. Riding the wind wherever it takes me."

She offered him a weak smile, instinctively searching his eyes for any sign that she'd upset him somehow. He didn't seem all that different from the last time she'd seen him, other than the noticeable dark circles under his eyes. Even if it was forced, he was still able to smile, and Sam thought that must count for something. Sam's phone vibrated with a new text from within her back pocket and she jolted upright, jarred from her thoughts. Her eyes scanned the length of the room before she checked the message, and her stomach instantly dropped.

 **Ethan [** _ **12:** **14** **PM] :** Hey sorry, im not gonna meet. I found a better offer and I took it last minute. Really sorry sam. Good luck!_

Sam planted her elbows on the tabletop and buried her face in her hands. She muttered a frustrated curse under her breath as disappointment flooded through her, leaving her feeling like a deflated balloon. "Goddammit. That's has to be the twentieth person who's flaked on me. I'm screwed," Sam said dejectedly.

"Hey, Sammy? Uh, I hate to interrupt your pity party, but I think I know someone who'd be willing to help you out."

Sam lifted an eyebrow at him, shooting him an incredulous look. Her voice drawled with heavy sarcasm as she spoke, too defeated to care about manners. "Oh, _really_? And who might that be?"

Josh splayed his hands across the table's surface and grinned broadly at her, his eyes glinting with amusement. "I'll give you a hint. You spilled coffee on him."

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **[NEXT CHAPTER] Josh moves in and insults office supplies.**

Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic in over two years. Needless to say, I'm quite rusty. I hope you enjoyed and will consider sticking with it! This will not be a short fic; I've estimated about 15-20 chapters. Phew, buckle up kiddos!

I aim to update once a week at most.

The title of this fic is inspired by the song I Found by Amber Run.


End file.
